


//illuminati confirmed\\ \\illuminati confirmed//

by Bluez2776



Series: Komei [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Illuminati, Lizard People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The director is just some guy who's into the illuminati AU<br/>It's kind of set in a retirement home, kind of</p><p>(It's better than it looks ok)</p>
            </blockquote>





	//illuminati confirmed\\ \\illuminati confirmed//

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



> //illuminati confirmed\\\  
> \\\illuminati confirmed//

"Aiden, the lizard people are coming for us we know to much"

"Sir no, you need to lie down"

"No Aiden they're coming for us!!"

"Sir no they're not"

"The lizard people Aiden, the lizard people"

"Yes I understand sir"

"Have agent York patrol the door, he's expendable he's dating Carolina, and I don't approve of him, let him get eaten instead"

"Sir don't say stuff like that!"

"He might be illuminati anyways!"

"Sir, what?"

"You see Aiden! My magnificent helper, York has Delta, Deltas symbol is a T RIANGLE AIDEN A T RIANGLE" 

"That doesn't mean anything"

"But dear Aiden it surely does my friend! You see because delta is a triangle, which means he is illuminati"

"No Sir it doesn't, also didn't you name delta yourself?"

The Director looks lost and a little scared.

"Am I illuminati?!?" 

"Uhh"

"Aiden! Am I illuminati?!?"

"Uhh, no, Sir?"

"Are you sure!"

"Yes?"

"Good good, I can always count on you"

"I'm glad Sir"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"York you can't take your lizard form here!"

"Carolina he already knows and someday, soon I'll eat him Muhahaha"

"Eww"

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Locus, Felix"

"Yes Sir"  
"Reporting for booty Sir"  
"Felix that isn't appropriate"  
"Your not appropriate"

"Boys control yourselves"

"Sorry Sir"  
"Sorry..." Felix's smile tells him all he needs to know. Locus sends him a pointed look. "Sir" Felix says looking away and rolls his eyes.

"Boys I need you to set up another wheelchair race, The Director might have beaten my last time, but this time, ohhoho I will show him who's in charge around here"

"Isn't that dangerous sir?"  
"Oh come on Lo two old dudes racing it out for dominance, it's amazing" Locus growls at him for the nickname but refrains from saying anything.

"The illuminati must win"

**Author's Note:**

> //illuminati confirmed\\\  
> \\\illuminati confirmed//


End file.
